


FOREVER

by Dodreamsfloat61



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Men Crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodreamsfloat61/pseuds/Dodreamsfloat61
Summary: Okay so the plots of Chapter 3 and Chapter 4 have been switched and Sonia killed Ibuki instead of Mikan killing both Ibuki and Hiyoko. Long story short, Gundam is traumatized and the others try to help him.Sorry if Gundam seems a bit OOCAlso there's not enough Gundam crying fanfics sooo yeah





	FOREVER

Sonia murdered Ibuki. Just to save her friends from starvation. But, two souls could not stand by it. They had argued with Hajime about the subject for longer than they suspected. It turns out that Hajime was right, she had murdered Ibuki,”That is anything but right, you fiend!” Gundam yelled,”Y-yeah, Miss Sonia would never do that, right?” Souda seconded. The two stared at the girl, her head tilted downwards,”N-no, i-i admit it, I killed Ibuki…” Monokuma laughed,”Well everyone let's see if you're right… VOTING TIME!”

Everyone cast their votes and Sonia was pronounced the killer,”Guess what, students, for the second time this game, the vote was not anonymous! Gundam and Souda, voting for yourselves was a stupid but brave move!” Souda covered his eyes,but not to cry, to cover his eyes from the gruesome punishment Monokuma had planned for the princess,”

I WILL NOT STAND BY THIS! TAKE ME INSTEAD, MONOKUMA. SONIA NEVERMIND DOES NOT DESERVE THIS!” The bear simply giggled,”Oh fighting back on my will aren't you Tanaka-kun? Well, take this!” Monokuma threw red powder at the breeder. He coughed,”What was that, you monochrome devi-" He cut off his sentence as he noticed something,”I…... can not…..close….my…..eyes!” Souda opened his eyes for a split second,”Whatcha do to him?” Monokuma responded,”Ocular Powder, the victim of it can't blink!”

Monokuma laughed as he smashed the button and everyone watched Sonia’s little sprite being taken away. Gundam was positioned right in front of her execution. She was strung up like a puppet, playing the part of Snow white. As she bit the apple, Gundam wanted so hard to close his eyes but he couldn't. She died but it wasn't over, Monokuma did something that was demented and had almost made the ultimate breeder throw up.

He baked her organs into a pie. Gundam was speechless. He was put back on his podium with a face of pure fear and despair. He tried to erase the memory but it stuck there.Tears threatening to spill out and his bottom lip quivering. He looked around at all the sympathetic and concerned faces staring at him. His heart was shattered when he saw Monokuma eating the pie. He couldn't take it. No one has ever seen him cry

 

The tears started to cascade down his cheeks and small sobs sneaking out of his voice box. Everyone stared at him. He just bowed his head and let the tears and silent cries escape his aching body. He could tell that most of his classmates were giving him concerned looks. Hiyoko was right beside him. Her facial expression showed nothing but misery. Wow, even an arrogant, stubborn child like Hiyoko cared for him.This. This is what despair truly means. His heart ached. The podiums disappeared. Hiyoko spoke first, breaking the awkward silence that had permeated the room. She tugged at his scarf ”Gundam?” He stared at her pale little face which was filled with sympathy. He didn't want to dive into her arms. That's not something he would do. He would be breaking his character. But the guilt and sadness overflowed his mind. All he could think about was Sonia's smile. Why!? WHY DID SHE SMILE!?" He stared around at his comrades,"Here!" Hiyoko stretched out her arms, not knowing what type of pressure he would have. He stared at her for a few seconds before tears started to make his whole eyes blurry. Suddenly, he dove into the ultimate traditional dancers arms. They fell over but Hiyoko managed to pull him up. He sobbed and his soft tears became like waterfalls. He murmured phrases into Hiyoko's back. Hiyoko could make out some words like,"Why d-did she SMILE?!" And," PLEASE MAKE HER COME BAck!" Hiyoko rubbed his back as more and more people came to comfort the animal breeder. As Hiyoko let Gundam go, Komeda grabbed Gundam’s hands and looked at him with a sad smile. Mikan whispered comforting sentences into Gundam's ear. Mikan wanted to sob as well but the voice cracks in Gundam’s sobs stopped her. Gundam hiccuped every time he took a breath which made Akane finally come over

The devas even tried to calm him down. No avail,. He decided to leave Hiyoko's sweet embrace and started to talk again ”S-she’s*hic* g-gone…..i-it's*hic* all m-my F-FAULT!”Gundam cried. Souda objected,”Shut up, Gundam it's not your fault!” Gundam stared at him, the tears flowing but no sobs. Everyone glared at him(KAZUICHI WHAT THE FUCC MAN!?) ,”Why? IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT. IT'S ONLY MONOKUMAS FAULT. SO GUNDAM DON'T BLAME YOURSELF, OKAY!?” Fuyuhiko stood up, having enough with Kazuichi’s stupid mouth ,”KAZUICHI, NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE YELLING AT HIM. HIS FUCKING "GIRLFRIEND" WAS MURDERED!” They kept yelling and arguing back and forth, to the point where Fuyuhiko was pulling Kazuichi’s shirt down to his level. Gundam was holding a dam full of tears. He couldn't stand Soda and Fuyuhiko fighting. He stood up, frightening Mikan and Hiyoko, ”S-stop Fucking ARGUING!”

He screamed at the top of his lungs. Everyone was shocked. He had never cursed before. His tears brimming his red and grey eyes like diamonds. Everyone stared at him before he let out a small, ”S-stop P-please…..”. He dropped down into a kneeling position and wailed. His face was flushed,”It's not helping for you two to argue!” Akane yelped as Gundam grabbed her shirt. "Hey, c'mon dude, Its going to be alright..." Hajime had been thinking for a while[Hey, usually food helps with sad people] Luckily, he happened to have some food in his bag,”Here, Tanaka-kun, eat this.” It was a container filled with raw tuna. Gundam looked at the container. Tears poured down his pale face. Regardless, Gundam took the container and ate half of the fish. He started to wipe his face. He started to calm down. Out of nowhere, Sonia’s bow floated into Gundam’s hand. Everyone got scared that he might burst out again. His eyes became glossy with tears as he smiled,”*Sigh* I am eternally sorry everyone. My tear ducts could not take any more." They nodded and told him not to worry about it as Gundam stored the bow away. Even though his princess had been executed, she would still live in his heart. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> EEEEE  
> I ACTUALLY COPIED IT FROM GOOGLE DOCS BUT WHATEVER
> 
> SOOOOOO I fixed it a bit hope u enjoy


End file.
